


Half-Full

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith isn't the tea-drinker.





	Half-Full

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, 'bad habit'. July 3, 2015

Aerith opened the cupboard and frowned. Every single mug and teacup was missing. 

This was, of course, because it was a cold day in Traverse Town and she wanted to make hot chocolate for herself and for Yuffie. 

She took a deep breath and started hunting, though it wasn't much of a hunt when she spotted a half-dozen the second she entered the living room-- all clustered around Cid's usual chair and half-filled with gross cold 'tea'. 

This was going to call for an intervention. Over mugs. After dishes and hot chocolate, though. 

It was a cold day, after all.


End file.
